


Yours Sincerely

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Winter hqhols, alternative universe, hqhols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Akaashi is part of the Clean up crew that works as support line whenever Superheroes like Bokuto are at it to save the world in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynezion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynezion/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Rynezion! Happy holidays!

**NOTICE ON THE GENERAL BOARD  
****  
** **PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT**

 Congratulations!

 **Akaashi Keiji** is hereby promoted to On-Scene Operator.

For more information on your newest position, you are more than welcome to ask us at any time at your convenience. We encourage you to step forward and bring your concerns to us either in our branch or through our email  
info.hero-assco@heroassco.hrm.jp

 

Regards,  
Shimizu Kiyoko  
Head of the HRM Department  
Hero Association 

* * *

 

**AKAASHI’S PHONE**

**GROUP CHAT (15)**

_(Yachi Hitoka-san is typing...)_

Congratulations, Akaashi! \o/ (15)

 

**Bokuto-san (235)**

_(Bokuto-san is typing...)_

Hey, hey! I heard about the great news! (235)

 

**Clean Up Gang (10)**

_(Sugawara Koushi-san is typing...)_

Playing with the big boys now, huh? (10)

 

**FRIENDS (20)**

_(Shimizu Kiyoko-san is typing...)_

Congratulations on becoming the Official Bokuto Handler! (20)

* * *

 

“Akaashi Keiji? Akaashi?”  
  
Akaashi realized belatedly that someone was calling him through the wireless earphone and stopped digging his fingers underneath wrecked walls and broken doors. Pulling off one glove, he raised his hand to tap his earphone. “Yes?”  
  
“I apologize for interrupting your work, Akaashi-san. There is a call for you.”  
  
“Is it important? I’m in the middle of wrapping up this block.”  
   
“It’s Bokuto-san. He wants to speak to you.”  
  
Akaashi was silent, blinked once as he remembered the face attached to the name and the notice yesterday.  
  
In all honesty, Akaashi wondered what he had done to deserve this. Alternatively, he wondered if he was doing the world service for taking up this rather strange and unexpected position--a handler. Not just any handler, no, a superhero handler.  
Wasn’t he supposed to be down in the field, retrieving survivors and later on cleaning up the aftermath of the disaster zone? What did Akaashi even know about being an Operator?  
  
Akaashi beckoned a passing crew member to fill his position, already taking off his other thick working glove.  
  
“All right, I’ll take the call then.” Akaashi ducked underneath the yellow police tape and headed for the on-site communication base where one of the operators wordlessly handed him the headset, opening the communication channel with a click on the computer.   
  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted.   
  
“Akaashi, Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice boomed. “Hey, hey!  DID YOU SEE ME TAKE DOWN THAT MONSTER? DID YOU? DID YOU? I DID GREAT, DIDN’T I? I USED MY FAMOUS WING SWING!”  
  
“Yeah.” Akaashi paused. “Amazing. Good work, Bokuto-san.”  
  
To be honest, Akaashi had been too busy doing his job to actually see Bokuto deal out the killing blow. He imagined if he said anything remotely close to that Bokuto would go into one of his infamous moods again and Akaashi didn’t have time for that at the moment.    
  
“Hey hey, Akaashi, are you free now? Let’s hang out! You must be very hungry right now? Where do you wanna go?”  
  
Akaashi didn’t answer immediately and shot a glance to the Operator whose headphones he had been borrowing.  
  
Yachi Hitoka flushed at being caught staring and quickly apologized by groveling at Akaashi’s feet. “I’M SO SORRYYYY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO.”  
  
Akaashi quickly waved her off, saying, “No, it’s fine.”  
  
“Akaashi? Akaashi are you there? Did you say something? Are you free later?”  
  
Akaashi imagined Bokuto flailing his arms, screaming into the earpiece while he zoomed past City F Tower with his cape billowing behind his back. Absently, Akaashi raised his eyes to look up at the sky mottled with white and gray clouds.  
  
“... Yes.”  
  
“Really? Really? AWESOME! I WILL PICK YOU UP AT 7! IS THAT GOOD? YES? HM? HM?”  
  
... only for Akaashi to realize he had just agreed to go out with a superhero.  
  
Yachi gave him two thumbs up when he finally handed her the headphones.

* * *

 

**NOTICE ON THE HRM BOARD**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

  **THIS WEEK SHIFT SCHEDULE CHANGE**

**SHIFTS (17:00 - 1:00)**

Suzumeda Kaori

Konoha Akinori

Akaashi Keiji (Stand-in operator)

Ikejiri Hayato

Moniwa Kaname

Koganegawa Kanji

 

 **Operators on duty:** Yachi Hitoka, Ootaki Mago, Shirofuku Yukie

 **Note:** Changes will be implemented until further notice

* * *

 

**PERSONAL INBOX**

_From: Battle Talon_

_CC: Master Claw, Masqued Paws, Little Giant Crow, White Fanged Lion_

HeLP!

Have u seen the newest schedule? i don’t do this friday! Didn’t i say earlier that i want a day off on those days???? Why am in the the afternoon slot with Moonbeamer??? Mind u, not that i have anything against him. It’s just that I already have plans on fridays. Any one please fill in my shift?  
  
  
_From: Master Claw_

_CC: Masqued Paws, Battle Talon_

If Moonbeamer is on-duty that day, me and Kenma can fill in. On one condition, treat us to that new Thai restaurant you tried out last friday with that ~secret date~ of urs.  
  
  
_From: White Fanged Lion_

Y u ask for me? U no have friends?

I have school on friday tho. Srry.  
  
  
_From: Little Giant Crow_

No way!

But if I do, at least buy me ice cream every week, Bokuto-senpai. 

* * *

 

 **Before Bokuto  
  
** Eight months prior his promotion, Akaashi had dropped out of his Business program before his second semester. Future job prospects no longer seemed viable at the rate the monsters kept popping up to attack the cities, destroying everything left and right and killing people on almost a monthly basis. There was a high chance you would either lose your job in one day or die underneath crumbling buildings and bridges. Same for his present job as Clean Up crew, only with one certainty that is not in any type of work out there; as long as monsters appear on earth there will always be work to be done. Plus the pay wasn’t that bad.  
  
Three months prior his promotion, Akaashi had been just another face in the Clean Up Branch. Another face that handled the aftermath of disaster zones. Another face that would visit the civilians to give them the good news and bad news regarding their homes and family relatives who were critically injured or those who had passed away.  
  
The job was never easy in that regard. Cleaning up bodies and sending them to the mortuarium didn’t sound like an ideal job characteristic. In addition, friends and acquaintances either got killed off on-duty or had resigned to take a less dangerous job in another city. Which was why the Clean Up-branch had always had problems with understaffing that they expect the crew to do overtime.  
  
Like today.  
  
Akaashi Keiji was about to sign off when the alarms blared above his head and the lights in the dressing room flashed red.  
  
The national loudspeakers crackled as the the Hazard announcer went on air to give out a standard public notice through the in a clipped tone. “Unknown creature identified, heading straight to City C. Threat level is Dragon. Citizens of City C please evacuate to the nearest evacuation center.”  
  
City C was not too far from the base he was stationed at. Akaashi did a mental calculation on how much time it would take for him to make it to the hazard zone. Thirty minutes give or take. Not including possible roadblocks, fractured streets and collapsed buildings.  
  
The locker next to Akaashi’s slammed shut and Konoha Akinori shot Akaashi a look. Konoha had long abandoned the task of taking off his work uniform in favor of clipping his toolkit back around his hips.  
  
Suzumeda Kaori threw open the door with a bang, looked at Akaashi and then Konoha with round eyes, “So it’s only us today?”  
  
“I’m afraid so.” Konoha said solemnly. “Everyone has already clocked out.”  
  
Suzumeda groaned. “Why can’t they attack when I’m off duty.” She pushed past Konoha and Akaashi and sliding off her high heels along the way. “Sorry. Raincheck?” Suzumeda murmured while tapping on her phone screen. “Can’t come. Emergency at work. Maybe next week?”  
  
“Boyfriend?” Konoha asked.  
  
“No. It’s Shimizu-san.”  
  
Konoha gasped. “When are you going to invite me along on your dates with Shimizu-san?”  
  
“Hmmmm.” Suzumeda smiled sweetly at him. “Never. It’s a girls’ night out.”  
  
“Please introduce us.” Konoha begged. Before Suzumeda could refuse him gently with another devious smile, Akaashi interrupted them. “Who’s the operator on duty today?” He shoved his shoulder bag into his locker and pulled the company uniform back on.  
  
“Yukie-chan is on duty right now.” Suzumeda answered, pulling her long loose hair back in a tight ponytail.  
  
“Catch!” Konoha called out as he threw them both their respective earphones. “Thank god I haven’t closed the gate yet. It’d be a nightmare to wait for that old thing to roll open.”  
  
“Get Tech to straighten that gate out later. Everyone done?” Akaashi didn’t wait for a reply as he was already out of the dressing room, tapping on his earpiece on. ”Yukie-san? This is Akaashi from the Clean Up-crew. I’m here with Konoha and Suzumeda. Can you please give us the coordinates of the Disaster area on the way out?”  
  
The connection with their earphone crackled to life.  
  
“Sure thing.” The voice on the other side--Yukie--answered as she rattled off directions leading to the Disaster area in her distinctive, measured voice.  
  
“The area is too big. Call in for backup, Yukie-san.” Akaashi decided.  
  
“Right ahead of you.” Yukie answered. “And oh, better hurry up now. The heroes are at it against It and there are reports coming in that there might be some survivors hanging around.”  
  
“Who’s on scene?” Suzumeda asked.  
  
“Master Claw and Battle Talon for now. Little Giant Crow and Masqued Claws are on their way. The other superheroes have yet to respond to the call.”  
  
“All right. Keep us updated. We’ll head out as soon as possible.”  
  
When they finally made it to the company’s garage, they jumped into the nearest [ Komatsu LAV ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Komatsu_LAV) with Suzumeda taking the wheel, Konoha clinging onto the handle above his head and Akaashi riding shotgun. They drove went through empty streets from City D before entering the nearly jammed main streets of City C, past broken roads and strewn rubble of fallen buildings and bodies before Suzumeda finally stopped the vehicle near the Disaster area.  
  
Not too far from their parking space, Akaashi could see the on-going battle between two superheroes and a monster that looked like ten times the size of the fusion between a fugu fish and an octopus.  
  
The trees that used to grow in this area were all uprooted by some wind force and disintegrated under dark matter substance sticking onto their leaves and branches. The buildings surrounding the battlefield crumbled to the ground, littering the grounds with pieces of stone, shattered glass and broken metal. And like the trees, some buildings had large blobs of dark matter attached to their surface that melted through the hard stone and glass. This place used to be a flourishing business center with corporations and restaurants nearby. Underneath all this destruction, chances of finding anyone alive was almost nil. But that never kept the Clean Up-crew from digging their way into the heart of the disaster zone.  
  
“Okay, we’ve made it!” Akaashi called out. “I will be the acting Coordinator on this side of the area.”  
  
Akaashi spread out the city map across the Komatsu’s hood once they jumped out of the car. “Konoha, you take this side. Suzumeda, you take this area and I’ll cover this one.”  
  
“Try to get any survivors out in less than thirty minutes, Akaashi.” Yukie suggested. “Little Giant Crow and King of Flying Hero had issued the countdown to their Tornado Blast. Anyone within ten feet should quickly move out of the way and hide.”  
  
Akaashi glanced up at the on-going battle to ascertain how much time they needed before the all out battle proved to be futile to continue their rescue attempts.  
  
From his vantage point it was difficult to see who was winning the ferocious battle. Master Claw and Battle Talon at the scene were dealing blows with the creature, going at it from all every possible side. They were joined soon enough by the tiny Little Giant Crow and Masqued Paws from above.  
  
But just as they seemed to have gained the upper hand, driving the creature into the ground, a geyser of dark matter erupted from creature’s tentacles, letting the dark matter rain down from the sky.  
  
Akaashi and Suzumeda immediately ducked for the oncoming splatter while Konoha took several steps back to dodge stray matter. The places where the splatter had fallen  started bubbling and melting until noticeable holes in the ground were revealed.  
  
When no more dark matter would shower down from the sky, Akaashi quickly rolled up the map and recapped their job.  
  
“Our mission is to get any survivors out of the area as soon as possible. We’ll split up and start from this side till this side until backup comes in. Don’t do anything drastic, understood? If things get too dangerous, you run like hell.”

\----

Akaashi had lost count how much time had passed since he started rooting through the rubble, calling for survivors and picking his way through the dirt and blood and bodies. He didn’t even think about the famed Tornado Blast warning. During his search he picked up an old woman, one cat, three kids and five adults, two puppies either trapped under the rubble or hiding away in their once-whole homes.  
  
By the time he had brought the fifth survivor to the Komatsu, backup finally arrived.  
  
Three company cars and a First-Aid van had found their way beside the Komatsu Suzumeda had used.   
  
Akaashi let out a relieved sigh when Sugawara Koushi, the Head of the First Back Up team, met him halfway and quickly took hold of the survivor Akaashi had been carrying on his back.  
  
“I’ll take her with me.” Sugawara said.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet, Akaashi. We’re still in the danger zone.”  
  
“Watch out for flying ink splatter.” Akaashi nodded to the holes on the ground.  
  
“We’ll never get used to that.” Sugawara quirked a smile.  
  
“Yeah. See ya later. I still have one place to check.” Akaashi didn’t for a reply and  quickly turned on his heel to resume his search. He picked his way past what had once been a preschool art and crafts class, past the hole in the wall of a restaurant and around fallen tables and beds, peering through holes, corners and underneath broken platforms.  
  
  
  
“HEY! WATCH OUT!”  
  
Akaashi turned around just in time to see someone flying into his face and dropping their dead weight on top of him. His head hit the ground and his shoulder crashed into jagged stone blocks. Whoever had fallen on top of him quickly curled his arms protectively around Akaashi.  
  
A heavy wave blasted overhead and reverberated across the ground. The pressure continued to build up on top of Akaashi, pressing him so hard into his chest and into the rubble that Akaashi couldn’t even breathe and his head was whirling like a boat in the middle of a wild, stormy sea.  
  
He screamed, his ears ringing under the windy pressure.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
The possibility of death had always loomed above his head anyway.  
  
It just came with the job by association.  
  
Every day, whenever he set off to do his job, there was a window of doubt niggling in the back of his mind, that this might be the last day of his life, this might be the last day he would make it out alive.  
  
He had pictured himself squashed under debris, taking the hit of nearby explosions or even getting sliced up with a swift slash of scythe.  
  
He had even pictured himself passing away in his own bedroom if a monster ever decided to attack his home city in the middle of his sleeping hours.  
  
Only, Akaashi never thought he’d go out of this world in such a manner--crushed under another human--and having rocks poke holes into the back of his head. Definitely not like this.

 

It took a minute for Akaashi to realize he was staring up at the sky, another minute to orientate himself that he was actually alive and another minute for his current position to sink in.  
  
He… survived. His ears were still ringing. His head was still pulsing at the sudden loss of breath.  
  
Alive.  
  
“Are you okay? Hey hey hey!” The voice of Battle Talon asked and the guy pushed up his goggles to look at Akaashi in the eyes. It might have been the rising sun. It might have just been Akaashi’s pulsing headache. Or the aftershocks settling in his body, underneath his skin.  
  
Battle Talon’s golden eyes glowed as he took in Akaashi’s arms and face, looking for visible injuries.  
  
This must be how civilians felt when they were so close to death, only to be saved at the last minute. The sense of admiration and appreciation for that one person, that one superhero, who helped and protected them, extending their lives a day longer.  
  
“Can you hear me? Oi oi, can you hear me?”  
  
“Th-thank you.” Akaashi blurted out.  
  
Or tried to. His teeth chattered and his lips shivered with the words. “‘m fine.” Akaashi grunted. “You can get off me now.”  
  
“Hm? Oh! How are you feeling? I’m getting you out of this place.”  
  
“No, I’m really fine.” Akaashi protested.  
  
Just a headache, he had wanted to say and brush off the superhero. But Battle Talon wanted none of that at all. He quickly scooped up Akaashi and shot into the air.  
  
The scream didn’t make it past Akaashi’s throat. He was too busy clinging onto dear life, bunching up the front of Battle Talon’s spandex costume in his fists.  
  
“Hello, HQ? Battle Talon reporting in. I will be coming in soon with an injured staff. Please let Medical be on standby.“

\---

Medical released Akaashi after an hour of checking and prodding the back of his head and his spine. Nothing too serious besides bruises and cuts. He received one week’s worth of painkillers and a permission slip from the nurse to pass it on to Human Resources suggesting getting a week or two off. The nurse shooed him away after she recommended him to check in at a medical specialist for thorough examination.  
  
On the way out, Black Talon had sidled up beside him with a large grin. “Hey, hey! You okay now, right? Nothing hurt or broken in there, I hope. What did they say? I’m Bokuto Koutarou by the way and I’m a freelance superhero by night and a travel blogger by day. But shhh, don’t tell anyone about my identity.” Battle Talon kept wiggling as he gushed through his introduction.  
  
“Right. Thank you.” Akaashi said blankly. He had never had the chance to actually meet a superhero this close before and wondered if all of them were all as excited as Battle Talon. “I won’t say anything. Are you going to silence me if I did?”  
  
Battle Talon blinked at him. “Well. No. Not to that extent at least. It’s just company’s policy to keep my real name a secret. I mean, I won’t corner you in a dark alley to kill you or anything like that.”  
  
“That’s.” Akaashi pursed his mouth, looking for the right word. “Comforting, I suppose. Otherwise we’ll have to categorize you as extremely dangerous and scrape you off the hero list.”  
  
“I knoooow!”  Battle Talon exclaimed. “So I wouldn’t do anything drastic. Like stalk you- NO I MEAN FOLLOW YOU. IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!” Akaashi raised his eyebrows as Battle Talon finished his sentence. A blush bloomed across the bridge of Bokuto’s nose, reaching past the tips of his ears. “And… stuff. No! Nothing creepy or anything! Totally not stalking! Okay, I’ll shut up right now.”  
  
“Right.” Akaashi decided. “Bye Bokuto-san.” He immediately turned on his heels to take a different hall.  
  
“WAIT! AKAASHI! I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” Battle Talon squawked and flailed after him. “HONEST! YOU WERE REALLY, REALLY COOL! ONE TIME I SAW YOU CARRYING A GRANDPA ON YOUR BACK AND YOU DIDN’T COMPLAIN EVEN WHEN YOU WERE NEAR READY TO FALL ON YOUR KNEES ANDAND AND YOU HELPED HIM CALM DOWN WHEN THEY CUT OFF HIS LEG AND ANDAND I THINK YOU’RE SO COOL. YOU’RE THE REAL HEROOO OUT THERE!”  
  
That stopped Akaashi from bolting out of the hallway. He had stopped so suddenly that Battle Talon crashed into his back.  
  
“I’m not.” Akaashi disputed quickly as he turned to look at Battle Talon. “I’m just doing my job. You’re the ones out there fighting the invading monsters.”  
  
“But.” Battle Talon lowered his voice. “All I do is destroying monsters, yeah, but also buildings, homes, streets and cities. And maybe even people.” Battle Talon drooped his shoulders. “I just think… I’m not cut out for this position. I may have won the battle, but when I look at the ground and see you trying to pull everyone out of the rubble, I feel like _I_ did all this destruction. That _I_ am the one the public should be angry at that they lost their homes and that someone they know had died.”  
  
“I think.” Akaashi hesitated. “You are doing just fine. Consider why you applied to become a superhero in the first place… Bokuto-san.” He reached out to pat Battle Talon on the shoulder. Awkwardly. “Not everyone wakes up one day and decides to become a superhero.”  
  
“You didn’t?” Battle Talon looked surprised.  
  
“No. I’m not heroic. I don’t have what it takes to be heroic.” Akaashi admitted. “I wouldn’t have chosen to take the hero test and get a certification for my efforts. I have no superhuman strength or superhuman something to speak of anyway.”  
  
Battle Talon looked ready to protest before Akaashi pressed down his hand on his shoulder. “What’s your sole reason for becoming a hero?”  
  
When Battle Talon remained silent, Akaashi released his shoulder. “If no one has ever said it, I just want you to remember that I’m… grateful you saved my life today. You really are a great superhero as they say.”

 

That was about three months ago.  
  
Since then, Battle Talon started acknowledging him, even when they were passing each other in the hallways, with a bright grin or a head nod or even a cheerful greeting. Akaashi would acknowledge him with a nod or a general greeting and ignoring the knowing looks his co-workers were sending him.

“He’s really a nice guy.” Suzumeda said in awe.

“Only to Akaashi-san.” Shimizu pointed out.  
  
Yachi’s eyes sparkled as she looked at Akaashi. “He knows you exist.”

* * *

 

**SCRIBBLED ON THE BLACKBOARD**

**NEW SPECIAL MOVE TRAINING**

  * Eat breakfast with Noya-san, newest brew

  * Run around the complex with Iwaizumi-san

  * Lunch with Kuroo at Neko Atsume cafe corner

  * Hero duty with whoever is on schedule

  * Lunch with ma

  * Sleep!

  * ~~Get Akaashi to notice me~~ ← WTF KURO ← _it wasn’t me! K._




^  
|___ The abovementioned list has nothing to do with your new move. T. 

           ^  
            |___ IT DOES!

* * *

 

**TRAINING COURSE**

**BY KUROO ~~AND TSUKKI~~ ** Stop using my name without permission. T.

  * 100 sit ups

  * 100 squats

  * 100 push-ups

  * run 100 km every day 




**AT THE END OF THE WEEK: NEW MOVE SUCCESS!!!** ← you most likely copied this from the _Genos Chronicles_. T. 

* * *

 

 **After Bokuto  
  
** It’s not that superheroes and the Hero Association support staffers avoid each other whenever they are on duty. Superheroes want their name recognition out there in public and aren’t interested in the on-goings of the support line of their business. Support staffers are just sent out to do everything else superheroes don’t want to burden themselves with, usually the aftermath cleaning up and press releases, remaining completely unknown to the public.  
  
Things like, the bureaucratic filing of every big incident that ever happened in the cities within the last three years, or the statistical analyses of the damages each city has encountered in the aftermath of the attack, including the rising trend of violent sightings of unknown species in City Z, or simply making use of the payroll database the Hero Association had created since its establishment. Plus there was nothing to talk about if they associated with each other.  
  
So on general principle, Superheroes and Staffers tended to steer clear from each other’s paths.  
  
Take the gym hall for example. The Hero Association had a huge gym specifically tailored to meet the Superheroes needs, including extra weights for the weight-lifting machine, durable walls and floors to withstand Superheroes’ strengths if they ever crashed into either of them, a big sparring space in case they wanted to spar with each other and so on. Staffers, in general, wouldn’t dare step into this side of the gym, preferring the much smaller yoga room filled with exercise bicycles and yoga mats, down the halls.  
  
When Akaashi had planned on doing his weekly workout at the Headquarters base and not the local gym where he had paid for only one month membership, he hadn’t expected the yoga room to be so crowded. Half the Clean Up-crew were inside, spread out among the Human Resources crew and the Kitchen staff. They were all cheering and booing at the same time.  
  
Sugawara acknowledged him with a smile when Akaashi stopped to stand beside him.  
  
“What’s going on? What’s everyone looking at?”  
  
Sugawara leaned closer as he spoke. “Daichi and Master Claw are going at each other on the yoga mat.”    
  
Akaashi raised his eyebrows at him. “Seriously?”  
  
“I don’t know the details but rumor has it that they have been at odds with each other since last week.”  
  
“But why yoga? Who decided on this?“  
  
“I wouldn’t know. I just came in five minutes ago before you. Do you want to be front-seat spectator?“ Sugawara asked with a glint in his eyes. “We can push through and see the action up close.”  
  
“Not in particular.” Akaashi shook his head. “Who are you cheering for then?”  
  
“Of course, Daichi! Even though I’m sure he doesn’t have a chance to beat Master Claw yet, I want to support him anyway.” Then Sugawara finally looked Akaashi up and down. “You came to workout?”  
  
“Planning to. But now doesn’t seem like a good time.” Akaashi looked doubtfully at the gathered crowd that got rowdier with each cheer. He didn’t think the crowd would leave any time soon, so he said goodbye to Sugawara and mentally crossed off his workout plan for that night.  
  
Though, Akaashi realized later, he could go on a run and circle around the base.  
  
“Akaashi? Akaashi!” Battle Talon waved, jogging down the hallway to meet Akaashi, his eyes sparkling gold. “Hey, hey! I’m so glad I’ve found you! Are you free? Will you be my workout partner?”  
  
“You know I won’t be able to keep up with you in any type of exercise, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pointed out.    
  
“It’s fine, fine. I just need to someone to help me keep track of _this_ training menu.” Bokuto pressed a paper into Akaashi’s hand as he led him into the Superheroes gym. “Can you hold my legs when I crunch? Please?”    
  
“Don’t you have a Superhero friend to do your workout together?”  
  
“I usually do it with Kuro- I mean Master Claw, but he is too busy messing around with the other Staff.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“And all the other superheroes followed.”  
  
“Are you trying to bully us just because we’re not as strong as you are?”  
  
“NO! Of course not! We’re just trying to mingle with you guys. This is a monthly thing, you know?” Bokuto faltered when he noticed Akaashi looking unconvinced. “Didn’t you see the notice on the board? That everyone should play nice today? It’s supposed to be a team building and bonding training.”  
  
“... well. I didn’t. I usually just do my workout at the gym across my apartment.”  
  
Bokuto grinned. “There! You see! There’s the memo.” His finger tapped on the door of the big gym and sure enough, there was a signed notice announcing specific activities regarded as team building, including yoga. “Since you’re here, we can make ourselves useful for team building night, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“So here’s how we can divide this training menu-.”  
  
“Wait, you’re expecting me to follow your training?”  
  
“Well, not exactly. I can do 100 and you can do, I don’t know, maybe 30 tops?”  Bokuto crinkled his eyebrows as he shrugged. “Usually, how many can your body take?”  
  
“50.” Akaashi answered stiffly. Actually, no. Akaashi couldn’t make it to 50 squats yet. He’s only got around 35.  
  
“That’s great! Brilliant even!” Bokuto gushed and lowered himself on the mat, putting the training schedule aside. “Let’s ignore this for now. Now, Akaashi, please count for me.”

\---

Having spent two hours with Bokuto on the new training, Akaashi had already gathered many peculiar quirks on Bokuto than on Battle Talon. It’s the longest time Akaashi had ever spent with Bokuto.  
  
Sometimes Akaashi forgot heroes behind the masks had once been ordinary people. They only got to distinguish themselves from the ordinary through their superhuman powers and their will to protect the cities on earth from monsters and unidentified creatures.  
  
For example, Bokuto spent their whole training session pushing his body to the limit, trying for 120 sit-ups instead of 100. When he got stuck on his 108th sit-up, Bokuto would become depressed and call himself a failure. He had so little confidence in himself, Akaashi tried to cheer for him.  
  
The problem was, Akaashi wasn’t much of a cheerleader. It must be his blank face or his deadpan voice. “Hey, you can do it. You’re a great superhero.”  
  
But that was all it took for Bokuto to get right back into the mood and finish the rest of his sit-ups with determination, screaming at the end, “I AM AWESOME!”  
  
Beside the need to work himself hard, Bokuto’s mental concentration on the tasks at hand was impressive. He didn’t bother much with idle talks when he was in what Akaashi would call, the Zone. At those times, Bokuto would hardly hear Akaashi call him over to stop and take a five minute break in order not to unnecessarily strain his joints and muscles. It’s because of Bokuto’s perseverance to complete his extreme training schedule that Akaashi managed to go through his general headcount of 60 sit-ups and 50 crunches.

 

Akaashi’s legs shook when he finally completed his 50th squat, muscles and joints pulsing under the strain. He dropped himself on the floor mat, lying on his back to  breathe open-mouthed.     
  
He threw a sweaty arm over his eyes to shield them from the harsh fluorescent lights and concentrated on every breath he inhaled and expelled.  
  
Next to him, Bokuto finished his 100th squat with a victory cry, sweating only from his forehead. The ends of his hair that usually were styled up, started drooping like a dog lowering its ears. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Akaashi expectantly.  
  
“Let’s have ramen after this, Akaashi.” Bokuto suggested. “My treat of course!” He added quickly.  
  
“I don’t want to move.” Akaashi groaned.  
  
“That’s okay. I’ll order take out and we can eat here.”  
  
“After a long shower.”  
  
“Of course! So what would you like? I can dial the nearest restaurant.”  
  
“I don’t know. Ramen? You did say ramen.” Akaashi raised his arm up to look at Bokuto sitting beside him. “Or are you having second thoughts?”    
  
“Then ramen it is! Which one?” Bokuto exclaimed and crawled towards his sports bag sitting outside the floor mat to slip out his phone to order.  
  
“Any type is fine. I’m not picky.” Akaashi groaned as he rolled over to reach for his duffle bag.  
  
Bokuto rattled off his orders and added some extra servings. A half hour later, after Akaashi had finished a quick shower in the communal stalls, Bokuto was waiting for him in the lunchroom with food decked out on the table.  
  
“Sapporo ramen, miso ramen, shoyu ramen and gyoza.” Bokuto pointed the dishes out with a large grin. “I got you oolong tea too.”  
  
Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s hair, which looked strange all flattened and dripping wet from the quick shower Bokuto had taken. He decided not to comment about that, instead choosing to look pointedly at the offered dishes Bokuto had paid for. “This is... a lot.”  
  
Bokuto grinned as he passed Akaashi the disposable chopsticks. “I’m confident both of us can finish this whole meal in no time. Now eat up, Akaashi. These are really good! Try this one first!” Bokuto decided to rattle on the many pros instead of cons of each dish he had ordered and talked highly of the chef who made the noodles from scratch.  
  
“Thank you.” He said, smiling. “Thank you for all this.”  
  
(Maybe it was the way Bokuto's hair hanging limply from the way Akaashi was used to seeing. Or the food and the empty lunch room. Or maybe none of those at all.

  
They may or may not have kissed)

* * *

 

**A SEGMENT FROM A LIVEJOURNAL BLOG**

[… The winds are awfully loud and in abundance here. With every step on the stairs leading to the top of the mountain, the winds have picked up in speed and strength. Nearly blew off my cap too. I imagined that were I not a man of eighty something kilograms, the winds might have carried me off on their tails.  
  
The sun is high in the sky, climbing higher and higher each minute. It is beating down my back like heavy whips of heat and I probably look like a cooked lobster by now. My cheeks and forehead are stinging whenever the wind touches them.  
  
After an hour of excruciating pain, climbing a windy mountain with only a fraction of fresh air to fill my lungs, I finally made it to the top. See picture below.  
  
(mountain.png)  
  
As you can see, the top of this tiny mountain was all cacti and dry bushes. The small house on top wasn’t even a house. It looked like a telephone provider satellite lair.  
  
Someone had the bright idea to write graffiti on the last step, all in orange: ‘STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM’  
  
Truly inspiring.  
  
One day I’d like to come back to this lovely island when all is less hectic in my daily life.

 

Speaking of hectic life, some of you might have noticed how I’ve hardly updated these last few weeks. I’m busy with my real life. Always moving around. Always putting a good front because I can’t screw this up, or else a whole lot of people will not make it alive to see the next day.  
  
I was simply adrift. Lost in the sky. Wondering if I should switch careers or not.  
  
I was having mood swings. Nothing seemed to be of interest to me. I was simply in a funk.  
  
Until one day.  
  
Someone told me something really amazing. He said that I’m his hero...]

* * *

 

News spread all over the company. Soon it will be spilled over the walls of their jobs.

They weren’t exactly hiding. At least Akaashi didn’t think he was. They’ve been perfectly discreet when on duty. Sugawara and Sawamura had looked at him pointedly when he got nearby.  
  
Master Claw had smirked at him earlier that morning too, Akaashi recalled.  
  
“What’s that all about?” Yaku wondered as he handed copy work for Akaashi to finish.  
  
“Who knows.”  
  
Once they were done filling in the paperwork, Yaku invited him to carry buy lunch boxes for everyone on duty in the Clean Up crew. They stacked up two trolleys with lunch boxes and headed down the east wing of the Hero association hallway.  
  
“So.” White Fanged Lion’s tall body obstructed Akaashi’s path. Akaashi raised his eyes to meet White Fanged Lion’s amused gaze. “Akaashi-san?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I see you’re now banging Bokuto-san.” White Fanged Lion said matter-of-factly.  
  
Yaku choked and stared at Akaashi with wide eyes.  
  
Akaashi looked at the hero blankly. “What.”  
  
“That!” White Fanged Lion pointed to somewhere below Akaashi’s jaw line, barely hidden underneath the collar of his uniform. “That is a hickey right? That means you've been banging Bokuto for a while."  
  
Akaashi's hand went to his neck in surprise. When did he--?

* * *

 

**NEW MESSAGE**

DID YOU GET MY MESSAGE, AKAASHI :D?

 

**POST-IT NOTE ON THE MIRROR**

Morning Keiji!

There’s some leftover pasta from last night on the table. Be right back after this mission! \\(^_^)/

Forever Yours,

Bokuto

 

  **the end**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes**  
>  White Fanged Lion - Haiba Lev  
> Master Claw - Kuroo Tetsurou  
> Battle Talon - Bokuto Koutarou  
> Masqued Paws - Kenma Kozume  
> Little Giant Crow - Hinata Shouyou  
> Moonbeamer - Tsukishima Kei  
> King of Flying Hero - Kageyama Tobio
> 
> Have been watching superhero series (One Punch Man intertwined with World Trigger and the Marvel and DC series) too much. Hahaha.HAHA.Hha. 
> 
> Basically. The superhero story nobody asked for…?
> 
> Special thanks goes to Julie who cheered me on, read the first draft and gave me suggestions. ;~~;
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
